Contagious
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Ryuga hated colds to him it was just another excuse to lie in bed all day. But now he hates them even more. Why? Because he has one.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylark: *emocorner***

**Skyler: Let me guess she's depress cos' this story is the worst she's written yet.**

**Whitney: Leave her alone. She hasn't been posting for a two eeks now she just wanted something to do.**

**Skyler: Then make her do her History Project.**

**Whitney: Sorry readers. Our authoress would like to tell you that this is probably the worse yet. It's just hard to write someone who is sick. Literally, she wasted 5 notebook pages because of that. Anyway, SkylarkOfTheMoon does not own MFBB.**

* * *

_He was in a field. Everywhere he looked all he saw was vast and empty fields. He looked up and saw red and purple clouds scattered across the black horizon. It was beautiful in a gloomy way._

_Then he heard it._

_Soft tinkling music was coming from somewhere. He began to move. He wanted to stop. The more he moved the colder his body seemed to get. But he couldn't stop. I was as if his legs have a mind of their own._

_The more he walked the colder he got and the softer the music got. Until it finally stopped just as he stopped walking._

_A white flower was on the ground. It was emitting a warm aura which made him want to hug it as if it was a blanket to fight away the coldness in his body. The wind blew softly and the flower swayed a bit, blowing some much needed warm air on his face. As the wind continued to blow the urge to pick up the small object continued growing. He was never the one to pick flowers yet he knew he had to pick this one. Why? Because it was different._

_Just as he crouched down to pick it he remembered something. Why was he, one of the most feared people on Earth, was picking a flower like some 5-year-old girl. He scoffed at his slip up and stood up to walk away. But as he continued to walk away he didn't notice the flower lose its color. Then, the petals began falling one by one._

_5…..4….._

_The clouds began disappearing leaving only the black sky._

_3…..2…._

_The fields disappeared until the one patch of land he was standing on was the only one left._

_1….._

_The field disappeared completely and he began the falling along with the one-petal flower. No matter how much he fought back gravity was stronger. He kept falling and falling and falling until….._

_The last petal disappeared completely along with the stem._

**CRASH!**

* * *

**Skylark: Man, I love writing dream scenes. xD. Anyway, sorry for the abrupt cliffie. I suddenly got lazy to type up the rest of the story so I decided to break it into chapters. Don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapter. The dream actually holds a main part of the story even though it will not be mentioned much. If you happen to be a good dream interpretator you'll know what the story is going to be about. Now, I'm off to do my projects which is due two weeks from now. Writing is really a major procrastination material.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Skylark: *looks at time difference between update and publish* Skyler is going to kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFBB. Simple as that.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CRASH!  
**Ryuga's eyes shot open but he quickly closed them again. His eyelids were really heavy so it was a hard effort just to open his eyes for the second time.

Suddenly, he felt something cold being placed across his forehead. He tried moving it away but even moving his arms took some effort. In the end he just let whatever it was cool his forehead. His lips were forced apart and he was made to swallow something. He winced. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Afterwards some water cleansed his dried mouth.

After a few moments he felt better. His eyelids were less heavy and he was able to feel his limbs again. Although they were still a bit numb due to his lack of movement.

Despite his healthier condition he still didn't like the way things look.

Not remembering when he fell asleep, the weird dream, the crashing sound, the unexplainable fatigue he felt and all the other things that led up to this point.

He knew he had to wake up.

Now.

After a lot of effort and willpower he managed to open one eye. He was blinded at first but he slowly adjusted to it before finally opening his other eye.

He was staring at the ceiling of a room. He never saw it before but a sense of familiarity kept tugging at him. The wind blew a bit and something white entered his line of vision.

It had to be him.

"Rise and shine, Ryuga," said Ginga in a sing song voice like a mother who's waking up her son for school.

Now, this usually the part where Ryuga starts to demand where and why he was here but the sudden wave of weakness made him impossible to utter even one syllable. Instead he just chose to scowl at the direction of the red head.

Ginga must've gotten the message and started to explain. "Kenta was worried yesterday since you didn't show up for your usual training session with him so we went to your apartment…."Ryuga glared at him fiercely. If they even broke one thing there he was sure to make him pay every single dime of whatever it was. "….When we got there you were already sleeping on the floor by your bed. We picked you back up to your bed but you kept tossing and turning. It was very tiring to keep picking you back up. In the end we took you to the B-Pit and-What are you doing Ryuga?"

Ryuga removed the blanket covering him and swung his legs over the bed.

"You shouldn't get out of bed when you're sick, Ryuga."

The teen looked at him as if he was saying 'Watch Me.' He pushed himself off bed, attempting to walk out. A wave of nausea hit him as his feet touch the ground. His vision became blurry then, he started to fall. He felt a slight push and he landed back on the soft bed instead of the floor. Ginga was in front of him holding out his hands to push him back on the bed. Try as he might to fight back he was pushed back on the bed by the currently stronger teen. Just what was wrong with him today?

The door to the room opened and Madoka walked in carrying a thermos and thermometer in each hand. She was followed by Yuu and Kenta who looked worriedly at him.

"Good, you're awake," exclaimed Madoka. She walked towards him and placed the thermometer in Ryuga's mouth.

"You feeling better?" asked Kenta. His mentor gave a grunt. Weeks of training with him made Kenta understand the body language of the Dragon Emperor. All it takes is one movement and Kenta would quickly understand what he was trying to say. After all, Actions speak louder than words, does it not? And right now his mentor refuses to admit he was sick.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Madoka took back the thermometer and gave the thermos to Ryuga who willingly took it.

"What does it say?" asked Ginga.

"He has a fever," concluded Madoka.

Ryuga swallowed the (amazingly delicious) soup and looked at the mechanic questionably. A fever? Him?

"Looks like you're going to have to stay here for a while," said Kenta.

"No."

That one answer triggered the same reaction. Surprise with a hint of concern add a dash of facepalm for his stubbornness, a pinch of 'What the hell is he thinking,' bake in the oven at 35 degrees for ten minutes and you've got yourself an Emotion Cake. Serves three people and tastes well with cow's milk. Enjoy!

"Be reasonable Ryuga. You are I no condition to take care of yourself," Kenta pointed out.

"Not to mention it's unhealthy for someone to go out on their own if they're sick," Madoka added in.

"Sure, you can go," Ginga said suddenly.

Madoka, Kenta and Yuu looked at him like he was off his trolley while Ryuga just had the same stoic face on but on the inside he can't help but wonder what read head has up his sleeve.

"But Gingkie-" Yuu started, casting a worried glance to his idol.

"Maybe we're just overreacting and maybe there was something wrong with the thermometer all I know is Ryuga is not the type of person to get sick that easily."

And that was how Ryuga found himself walking away from the B-Pit a few minutes later.

_Meanwhile…._

"Why on Earth would you say something like that, Gingkie?!" asked Yuu angrily.

"Cos' I knew Ryuga wouldn't stay even if we tie him down, lock him in and L-Drago away," he replied.

"But still, the guy is sick. He won't be able to take care of himself," said Kenta.

"That's why we're gonna secretly take care of him," said Ginga in an all-too-familiar mischievous tone.

They both sighed. Here was the beginning of yet another one of Ginga's hare-brained schemes.

"Here's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3:Flawed Plan

Currently Ryuga was walking in the forest near Metal City. After much deliberation he decided to camp out for the night and borrowed a tent from Madoka. It might make his cold worse but up until now Ryuga refused to believe he was sick. It's not that he's stubborn or anything he just hated being sick itself. Being sick means pity and he was just too….Ryuga to let others pity him. It was a sign of weakness and that is the one thing he would never show.

Finally Ryuga came upon a small clearing near a river. Alright, so maybe he didn't really come across it. He got lost about ten minutes ago. But would he really admit that openly?

No.

After dropping the tent supplies on the ground he made a mental checklist of the things he need. Wood for fire, edible food, Water and set up the tent.

As he began walking off to find wood he didn't notice the three pairs of eyes hiding behind the bushes.

* * *

This was just too weird.

Ryuga was just searching for wood when he saw a stone? What's weird with this stone? Nothing much.

Except for the fact that it had an arrow drawn to it. The arrow pointed to another stone with another arrow pointing to another stone and another and another and another.

Usually he would just walk away in a situation like this but something hit his curiousity and he beagn to follow the trail.

In the end the stones lead to a pile of wood neatly stacked together. He did notice, though, that some of the edges were black. Almost like they were burnt by something.

….or someone.

Nevertheless he took them without complain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Ryuga walked back to his camping sight and almost dropped the wood in shock.

The tent was already pitched on one side. Freshly caught fish and a thermos were placed next to it. At first he thought that he just walked into the wrong site. Upon closer inspection he saw Madoka's name neatly embroided on the corner of the tent flap. That's when he knew he was at the right place.

Either the forest was haunted or someone is secretly doing all this for him.

It was a few minutes later until he figured out who was doing this.

How did he found out?

He tasted the liquid inside the thermos. Instead of water, like he was expecting, it was filled with soup. He may have only eaten a spoonful but he already recognized who made it.

Madoka's.

For some reason he knew he was being watched right now.

And he was

* * *

_Somewhere in the bushes _

It was a pretty simple plan really.

They knew he was going camping when he borrowed Madoka's tent. All they had to do was take the bus while Ryuga walked and they beat him there by 15 minutes.

Yuu placed the rocks while Kenta burnt off the pieces of wood using Flash Sagitario and Ginga caught the fish. Once Ryuga left the site they moved out of their hiding places. Yuu and GInga set up the tent while Kenta put the goods in place. The only flaw in their plan was that Yuu brought two identical thermoses. One with water and the other one with Madoka's soup he asked from her. Kenta got confused and took the one with the soup instead.

It was supposed to be the perfect plan.

But as they say, nothing is perfect.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

An idea began forming in Ryuga's head. He went inside the tent.

"What is he doing? It's not even sunset yet," said Ginga.

**CRASH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

It came from the tent.

"What's going on?!" asked Yuu.

The three of them jumped out of the bushes and into the tent. Ginga yanked the flaps open and they saw…..

…Nothing

Except for a phone.

Kenta curiously picked it up and pressed a button.

**CRASH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

"Guys…."said Kenta.

"….we've been tricked."

Without warning, the light in the tent went out and the zip on entrance snapped close.

"_Next time you should learn when to stay away from other's business," _He said through the tent.

"We were only trying to help, Ryuga," said Kenta.

"_I don't need any help I'm perfectly fine on my own."_

"You have a fever!" Yuu pointed out.

"_Yes I am sick but that doesn't mean…."_

Ryuga stooped for a while. There was a clicking sound heard.

"…_.I need your help,"_ he said a little strained.

"You were trying to hold back a cough weren't you?" asked Ginga.

"_No I wasn't."_

"Yes you were."

"_No I wasn't."_

"Yes you were."

"_No I wasn't."_

"Yes you were."

"_No I wasn't."_

"Yes you were."

"_No I wasn't."_

"Yes you were."

_Grrrrrrr….._

"What was that?" asked Yuu with a hint of panic in his voice.

"_Probably a bear. We are in a forest after all."_

* * *

**Sorry ,got too lazy to type up the rest. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot but I had to divide it into chapters since I have a lot of schoolwork. The next chapter would be the longest. I promise. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Kenta gulped, "Really?"

"_Maybe."_

There was some movement outside the tent and the sound of retreating footsteps was heard.

"Ryuga!"

"Where are you going?"

"Hey! Don't leave us here!"

"RYUGA!"

"Ryuga!"

The Dragon Emperor smirked and went on his way.

"Do you think what he said about the bears is true?" asked Yuu clutching Ginga's arms nervously.

"I-I don't think so. I've never s-seen bears here before," Ginga tried to sound as optimistic as possible but the two noticed the hint of panic in his voice. Yuu clung on tighter and Kenta clung on Ginga's other arm. Ginga gulped and hoped that the teen was lying.

_Meanwhile…_

So maybe he shouldn't have let them there. But they should've known that he doesn't need any help. It's not that sever of a cold.

Alright! Maybe he did have a coughing fit a few minutes after he left the B-Pit and another one while searching the forest but that was it. He wasn't sick.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. An action that was normal for him since it's his reaction when danger is close. His body tensed as every muscle tightened and his spine became cold. It was a warning. There's danger nearby.

He walked a few steps back to the campsite and he saw it.

A bear.

Great. Just great. He only made up the bear story to make them stay put long enough for him to leave and here was a large one with dark brown fur.

Ryuga made a move to reach for L-Drago only to find out he left it at the B-Pit.

He thought for a minute. If he fights the bear head on in his current condition he'll probably lose and get mauled. If he makes a break for it the bear will chase him and the result is the same or he'll be able to escape but he might go for his friends. Worst case scenario: it gets all of them and we all die.

Not good.

Sensing movement he looked towards the bear and saw that it was getting closer to the tent. This time he didn't even think for a second.

He ran.

**Where did he run? Away to save his life or towards to save his friends? Read to find out.**

"It's not going to work. He put the zipper on the outside," said Yuu.

"Then we'll just lift the tent up," said Ginga.

"That's not going to work either. The tent has an attached floor."

"Then, let's cut through it."

"No way! This is Madoka's tent. Do you know what she'll do if she finds out we ruined it?"

Kenta could only watch as the two of them kept arguing back and forth. That's when he heard something moving behind him. He turned around and saw a shadow of a bear about to pounce on them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

His scream caught the attention of Yuu and Ginga who screamed too.

Before the bear could attack them something….or someone hurled themselves against the bear. The motion caused the tent to be ripped from its floor, much to their dismay and they were able to see what was happening.

The bear was on the ground looking angry while Ryuga was a few feet away lying on the ground not moving.

They could only watch as the bear got closer to Ryuga.

* * *

He couldn't move. No matter how much hard he tried he just couldn't. After he tackled the bear Ryuga got sicker. The urge to throw up was higher and his vision was getting blurrier by the second. Even so, he could tell the bear making its advance on him. Closer and closer until it was only a few feet away.

Suddenly a bey came out of nowhere and landed on the creek.

_SPLASH!  
_

The impact caused the water to splash everywhere. A few drops fell on Ryuga while a huge amount of water landed on the bear. It growled but ran away in fear for being splashed again.

Ryuga finally gained the feeling back in his limbs and was able to propped himself up on his elbow. His vision became blurry again and he lost his balance.

Before he could even hit the ground Ginga was already there holding his head for support. Yuu and Kenta followed closely behind.

They were talking but he couldn't hear them. His eyelids were heavy. He wanted to sleep so bad. Finally, his eyes closed and he couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

He entered into a deep slumber. Unlike the first one no dreams visited him. It was just pure nothingness. The only thing that greeted him was silence. It was not like a sleep he ever felt. There wasn't pain, screaming, blood or any other form of nightmare.

It was a healing sleep.

* * *

After a whole lot of effort the three of them managed to get him back to the B-Pit.

He was on the same bed as before and a towel was placed on his forehead to lower his temperature.

Then, they waited.

Ryuga woke up easier than expected. The room was still spinning a bit but after a while it stopped and he was able to ask the one question in his mind.

"Why?"

They could've left the moment the tent came off but instead they decided to help him. Why?

"Because you're our friend."

An answer so simple yet so foreign to Ryuga. Friendship was still new to Ryuga even if he already accepted the fact he has friends a few weeks ago on his birthday.

Kenta noticed the calculating look on his mentor's face and decide to break the silence by saying," Sorry we wouldn't leave you alone. We were just worried. If you want us to leave then-"

"No."

Ryuga turned to face them.

"Stay."

It wasn't an order and it wasn't a request. It was more of an assurance.

"Really?" asked Yuu hopefully.

Ryuga smirked," Just don't make any noise." With that he slept again.

After a few minutes Ryuga woke up again.

Yuu and Kenta were snuggled on either side of him sleeping peacefully while Ginga was curled up on the floor with a blanket and a pillow.

For one fleeting moment Ryuga gave a ghost of a smile.

* * *

**THE END! FINALLY! REVIEW!**


End file.
